Natsume Hime-Sama
by MikoChanWrites
Summary: Natsume and the Fujiwara's move away to another town where he has to leave his friends. He transfers to Fujimori Boarding School where he meets three certain 'girls' and is dragged into a mess of dresses.
1. The Transfer

**Natsume Hime-Sama!**

 **Summary:** Natsume and the Fujiwara's move away to another town where he has to leave his friends. He transfers to Fujimori Boarding School where he meets three certain 'girls' and is dragged into a mess of dresses.

 **A/N:** Natsume is the main protagonist in this fanfiction, there will also be other POV's of other characters. Also there might be recreations of some scenes from the anime. (E.g; Tooru freaking out about Mikoto in a frilly skirt)

 **Chapter One: The Transfer**

 **Natsume's POV**

 **Friday last week, Early Autumn**

"Natsume!" I hear two voices ringing and running footsteps from the doorway of the classroom. I swivel my head to see Satoru-kun and Atsushi-kun my two close classmates at the opened door panting and looking straight at me. "What's wrong you two?" I ask, not knowing what was going on. They both walk up to my desk and slam their hands on my desk on either side, "what's wrong? What's wrong is that why didn't you tell us you were moving away?!" the two shouted in unison. Then it hit me.

A couple of days ago, the Fujiwara's told me that all three of us had to move away together to another town because Shigeru-san had found a new job there and we had to move. I wanted to tell all of my friends Satoru, Atsushi, Tanuma, Taki, and Natori that I was going to move away sooner or later but I couldn't bring myself to break it to them.

I looked back and forth at the two. "Who told you?" I asked them, "our home room teacher" Satoru stated. "We were wondering why you were acting all distant and Sensei told us that you were moving away next week." Atsushi added. I looked down at my desk sadly and silently for a couple of seconds, then spoke up again "I was going to tell all of you but I didn't have the heart to bring it up" I gushed sadly and sat quietly for a while. "Why are you moving away then? You're fine here right?" I heard a voice interject into our conversation, all three of us turned around to see two familiar figures walking towards us, the other following behind the other.

It was Taki and Tanuma. "We were waiting at the courtyard for a long time and we were getting worried so we came to see what you were doing and saw Satoru-kun and Atsushi-kun running through the hallway shouting your name so we came to check on you" Tanuma explained, "and we overheard your conversation together so we wanted to know as well" Taki added as she stood beside Tanuma with her hands behind her back. I looked down again, "well, Shigeru-san had found a new job somewhere a few towns from here and Touko-san insisted that we move to that town. I tried reasoning with her that we could stay here while Shigeru-san could stay there on his own and come back to us if he had a chance but she said that he could need company so she left it at that" I explained sadly.

The others responses were just sad expressions, then I came up with an idea. "But I'll still be able to come back and we can video and call each other" I chirped with a smile. "Yeah! As long as we can keep in contact with each other!" Satoru hollered happily. The others smiled at his declaration.

 **Monday 7:00am, Early Autumn**

I step out the bus in my new uniform with my bag feeling heavy. I look at the buildings beyond the gates. "Whoa, this school is huge" I think to myself. I look over to one side of the school walls to see a large wooden plate with the school name "Fujimori Boys Only Boarding School" written in gold. I sigh to myself already feeling lonely without my friends. I had already told Natori about my move and his reaction was quite 'interesting'...

 **Friday last week 4:30pm, Early Autumn**

"Wait. You're leaving me?" Natori says dramatically, "I know, I've already told my other friends and the 'others' (youkai)". "When will you ever come back?" he asks again this time with a dramatic pose. "Oi. What's with the dramatic dialogues and background?" I think to myself. "I'll come back whenever I can" I said with an ensuring smile. "Very well then, we shall meet again in the near future" he replies with like a sort of 'royal' tone.

And we left it at that. Before I left, Natori told me that he was just practicing his lines for a drama. I rolled my eyes at the end of that.

 **Now 7:15pm, Early Autumn**

I walk through the hallways looking for the principal's office. While I was walking, I look out the window to see more buildings with the baby blue colour. "I guess it'll take me a while to get used to this place, I'm quite surprised how I haven't seen a single youkai yet" I think. The next moment, I bump into someone.

Tooru's POV

I was looking out the window while I was walking through the school hallways and I bumped into someone. He was the first to apologise, "Ah, sorry for bumping into you, I should've been looking where I was going" he apologised. I looked to see a guy around my height with dusty blonde hair and light brown eyes with a feminine build like me and the other princesses. "It's alright, I wasn't looking where I was going either so that makes the two of us" I smiled sheepishly. "Hey, I haven't seen you around before, are you a new student here?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm Natsume Takashi" he introduced himself "nice to meet you Natsume-san. I'm Kouno Tooru, you can call me however you like. Just don't call me To-chan." I replied with a smile. "Okay Kouno-san. Um, do you know where the principal's office is?" he asks shyly, "Oh, It's that way" I answer while pointing to the path behind him. "I can take you there if you'd like, I'm actually going this way" I offer to him. "Really? That would be a huge help!" He smiled cheerfully.

I looked at his smile with a small blush dancing across my face. _"That smile, it's so natural. He would be perfect"_ I think to myself. "Um, Kouno-san?" Natsume's voice brings me back to my senses. "Ah sorry, shall we go?" I ask "Un!" he replies with a nod then a smile. Soon enough, we started walking. I also learnt a few things about him as well. I was quite surprised to find out that Natsume was a first year, he had to transfer away from his town because of his caregiver having found a job here, he was passed from relative to relative so he didn't really know much of his parents. Finding out his background was quite sad, but he was happy alright.

Soon enough we had reached the principal's office. I was quite sad to part away from him. I wanted to see more of his smiles, know more about him but I had to go for my princess duties. "Thank you very much Kouno-san, I really appreciated the help" he thanked while bowing down "No need for that formality, besides, it was just a little job." I said. "Okay then, well I'll see you around" he stands up again and smiles, "glad I could help, see ya" I said while walking off and waving.

I then made my way to the Home Economics class. When I had reached my destination, I opened the door to see Mikoto and Shihoudani glaring straight at me. "Just where exactly have you been?!" Shihoudani hollered at me. "I wa-" "We don't want to hear any excuses, you had better found someone to be part of us!" Mikoto interrupted. Then Natsume came into mind.

 **Natsume's POV**

 _"Kouno-san was so nice"_ I thought to myself. I knocked on the door of the principal's office and heard a "Come in" so I opened the door and walked in. "Are you the new transfer student?" the principal asked looking up from his desk, "yes, I'm Natsume Takashi. I'm here to pick up my schedule and ask what class and dorm I am in" I replied. "Okay then, can Masayuki-sensei please come to the principal's office now please" the principal announced in the intercom. "Here's your schedule, your classroom is class 1-A and your dorm room number is 312. You currently don't have a roommate but that will be taken care of sooner or later and all your luggage will already be there" he informed me.

After he had told me all that, someone came into the office who I assumed it was Masayuki-sensei. He was about the height of the doorway and had short brown hair similar to Atsushi and a thin-medium build. "Ah Masayuki-sensei you've arrived. This is Natsume Takashi, he will be a new transfer student in your classroom today" the principal introduced. Then Masayuki-sensei looked over to me, "pleased to meet you Natsume-kun,I'm Masayuki Shuu, you can call me Masayuki-sensei. Shall we get going to class?" he asked, "Sure" I answered. Masayuki-sensei and I then made our way to class. He also started explaining where things are.

We excited the office and turned right. "If you turn the other way, that is where you will find the main entrance, student council and home economics. Moving forward, to your left there are the stares to the first and second floor where our classroom is located on this floor, the second floor." He explained "to our right, you can see that is where our restrooms are located. Further down, we have our club rooms in the hallway to your left. And now we have our class rooms. Stay here at the door until I signal you in ok? Masayuki-sensei told me. I nodded in response and sensei then walked into the classroom.

After hearing sensei announce a new transfer student, I heard boys whispering to each other having to have Masayuki-sensei to raise his voice. He then signaled me to come in. After stopping to stand in front of the class next to Masayuki-sensei's desk, the rest of the classroom started ringing out except for three students. A guy with long blond hair, a greenette and a certain bluenette I recognised. "Kouno-san?"

 **Tooru's POV**

I looked to see Natsume in front of the class. "Kouno-san?" "Natsume-san?" We looked at each other for a while once the class had quieted down. "Ah Natsume-kun, you've already met Kouno-kun? Well why not go take the seat next to him?" Masayuki-sensei offered. Natsume nodded in response and started walking over whilst the other guys looked at Natsume in awe which looked like it was making Natsume feel uncomfortable. Well I couldn't do anything. Then, Shihoudani leaned over to me and then spoke "Is that the Natsume Takashi you were talking about?" He asked. "The one and only" I answered. "He's quite exactly what you described, dusty short blonde hair, around your height, quiet but intelligent and all we need to see is that angelic smile of his that you mentioned" Shihoudani declared. I rolled my eyes at his decree "well you better not do anything to harm him" I warned him. "Yeah yeah I get it" Shihoudani waved off.

After a couple of minutes, Natsume was already sitting in the seat next to me. "Hey Natsume-san, glad to have you in our class!" I greeted Natsume. "Thanks, it's nice to have a friend in the same class" he replied. Something in his eyes weren't right. He may sound happy but his eyes are saying something the complete opposite. "Are you alright Natsume-san?" I asked him full of concern, "Yeah, everythings fine it's just, I sort of miss my hometown" he replied sadly. "It's okay, I've had that feeling once" I said trying to cheer him up. "Really?" he asks "Really". I answered.

Natsume's POV

"Hey Natsume-san! Nice to meet you!" I heard another voice beside Kouno. I looked over to see the guy with the long dusty blonde hair but only much more blonde. "Hello there" I answered sheepishly "I'm Shihoudani Yuujirou, a pleasure" Shihoudani introduced. "Shihoudani here is a friend of mine so we should all get along" Kouno added with a smile. That smile was quite beautiful to be honest.

"Pleased to meet you Shihoudani-san" I replied "Please, call me Yuujirou-kun" he interjected. "Okay then, Yuujirou-kun" "and you can call me Tooru-kun" Kouno added. I chuckle at the two of them "You two remind me so much of my other two friends, they were the first to talk and become my friends" I gushed. "Eh? Do we?" the duo questioned in unison "Yep, you surely do" I concluded.

A/N: Hey guys! Miko here, hope you guys enjoyed my first story. I'd LOVE to listen to your reviews and comments and I'll try my best to upload a new chapter. Bye for now! (^_^)/)

Preview:

At the end of his first class, Natsume finds out the heavy weight in his bag is Nyanko-sensei who had eaten his entire bento. He goes to the cafeteria for lunch. During his walk, he catches a glimpse of a girl?! But this is a all boys school! He thinks it's just a youkai but things turn around for him when he is then dragged to the Student Council after 2nd period. Where he is told to become one of the princesses of the school and meets the girl (Mikoto, sorry for spoiling) and finds out about Tooru and Shihoudani being princesses. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Natsume Hime-Sama!


	2. Princesses!

**A/N: Hey all, thanks for being so patient and for the views. What are you waiting for? Lets read!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A Princess?**

 **Natsume's POV**

The bell rings for the end of first period. I slouch on my desk in exhaustion. These classes seem so hard and boring. Now I have to deal with this. Guys surrounding my desk asking me questions like "Natsume-san, what town do you come from?" someone asks, "I'm from Takamo" (sorry, I forgot what town he was from) I answered "wow that's quite far from here, were you tired?" another asked "I couldn't walk properly when I got out of the car. My caregivers couldn't either" I answered curtly "caregivers? Where are your parents?" That question stung my heart and I was almost at the verge of tears. "Now, now everyone, you're making Natsume-kun feel uncomfortable" Tooru said as he tried to calm down the guys around me. The others around me awed at the let down and left for lunch. "Hey Natsume-kun? Want to join us for lunch?" Shihoudani asked "No It's alright, I actually want some time time to think" I replied. "Okay, we'll be in the student council, home economics or the cafeteria if you need us" Tooru told me while the two walked out of the room.

I then took my bag, which was heavy for some reason, and made my way outside to the courtyard under a tree. While I was walking, I caught a glimpse of a girl with long magenta hair in a frilly skirt she looked at me and continued running. " _A girl? But this is a boys only school"_ I thought to myself, but I waved it off thinking it was a youkai. I then sat down under a tree and and opened my bag to see a certain large maneki neko cat in my bag. "Ny-Nyanko-sensei?!" I cried. "Nyaa~" he yawned as he jumped out of my bag. "So that was why my bag was heavy" I glared at the cat. "Whatever, I knew you were going to be in a boarding school so I had to come along. Unfortunately, you didn't open your bag so it was really cramped and I was getting hungry so I ate your today's bento" he said.

I felt anger running through my veins as I glared at Nyanko-sensei. "I guess I was right bringing money to school" I spoke. I gave a very hard glare to Nyanko-sensei. "Alright I'm sorry, I'll just run about the school checking if there is any youkai around" he concluded our conversation and skittered off. I sigh and shake my head, recalling all the things Nyanko-sensei had said to me.

"Well, I guess to the cafeteria for lunch then" I say to myself and made my way to the cafeteria. Luckily this school had signs so I knew which way to go. While I was walking, YI got a phone call from my cellphone. I exit the nearest door and answered it. "Hello, Natsume speaking" I greeted the caller, " _ **Hi Natsume! It's me, Satoru!"**_ I heard on the line "Satoru-kun? Hey! How's it going?" I replied cheerfully, " _ **It going fine, hey, everyone's gonna come visit you on Wednesday this week and Natori-san is going to take us!"**_ Satoru announced "But I won't be home though" I replied a little sadly, " _ **Why?"**_ Satoru asked "I'm attending a boarding school and school lasts until 4:30 in the afternoon or later if I join a club or something" I explained to Satoru, " _ **Whoa, a boarding school, that's okay! We can just visit you at school, just tell us what school you go and we'll meet you there!"**_ he asked "Great! I go to Fujimori Boys Only Boarding School, can't wait to see you again!" I answered excitedly and hung up.

 **Yuujirou's POV**

Tooru, Mikoto, and I were walking and we saw Natsume talking on his cellphone. We walked over to over hear a bit from his conversation. All we heard were two lines from him which were "I'm attending a boarding school and school lasts until 4:30 in the afternoon or later if I join a club or something" and then his face instantly changed into the most cheerful smile I've ever seen along with small tears of joy. I instantly fell in love with the smile. "You were right Tooru-kun, it's so angelic" I whispered to him "you can say that again" Mikoto added. "I told you" he smirked. Then we heard Natsume say "Great! I go to Fujimori Boys Only Boarding School, can't wait to see you again!" "I guess he's really happy in meeting his friends again" Tooru smiled sympathetically soon enough, we all smiled.

Natsume then hung up and looked in our direction, "Oh I was just looking for you two, and you are?" Natsume greeted us and looked at Mikoto "Oh this is another one of our friends" I explained.

 **Normal POV**

Natsume took a good look at Mikoto's profile, and so does Mikoto. They both then notice each other. "Gyaah!" They both jump in surprise Mikoto asked "y-y-you're that girl f-from before" Natsume gasped "A-and you were that guy under the tree!" Mikoto gasped back.

"Why the heck were you in a frilly skirt?" Natsume asked after calming down quickly " _That was fast, calming down so quickly"_ the trio thought altogether, "So Mikoto, running away from the job again?" Yuujirou asked Mikoto with a devilish smile, " _job?"_ Natsume thought for a moment "shut up! I'm a man and I definitely do **NOT** wear dresses" Mikoto denied. "How can you be a man if you can't pass the challenge of cross dressing?" Natsume spoke up. The trio looked at Natsume in surprise, that was quite a start hearing Natsume speak up so naturally. "Well, have _you_ cross dressed before" Mikoto asked with his arms crossed, "actually, I have. And I hated it, but I got through it" Natsume replied confidently but calmly. The trio's eyes widen at Natsume's remark.

 **Natsume's POV**

"You've cross dressed before Natsume?" Tooru asks, "why?" Yuujirou adds. I sigh at the thought of recalling that time.

 _Flashback_

 **Summer...**

"Natsume-dono!" I hear behind me. I was walking Nyanko-sensei down the path because his fat weight was becoming too much. So I decided to walk Nyanko-sensei down the path in the forest when I heard a desperate cry from two familiar youkai. "What's wrong?" I ask the horned cyclops youkai, "it's a youkai, she's terrorising any male youkai who comes near her and shrinks them, only she has the antidote" the bull youkai explained.

"Hmm, it seems this youkai is similar to Hinoe-San, guess we'll have to investigate, eh Natsume?" Nyanko-sensei asks me, "this is a start, you've never said something like this before" I tell the fat cat "shut up and let's get going" Nyanko-sensei denied trying to wriggle free from the leash. "Okay okay, we'll go see what's going on" I said and both Nyanko-sensei and I took off for our look of this 'male hating' youkai.

About ten minutes of walking, Nyanko-sensei stopped for a moment, "what's wrong Nyanko-sensei?" I ask, "well, we are dealing with a man hater here, so one of us have to dress as a girl" Nyanko-sensei stated. "You can do it" I told the neko cat, "nope, you have to. Because most youkai have already seen my human form so you might as well cross dress for the day" Nyanko-sensei explained. I sigh at the thought, "fine" I gave up.

And throughout the whole day, in my new identity as a girl. Many people, mostly guys, were hitting on me and the youkai would mistake me as my grandmother, Natsume Reiko.

 _End Of Flashback_

I converted all the youkai parts of the flashbacks into normal people and the shrinking into threats and violence so that I wouldn't sound like a weird person.

The other three nodded in understanding and surprise at the past moment. "Wow, that must've been a really hard experience you had to go through" Tooru commented, "please, I really don't want to recall it" I shivered. "See? Even he hates it!" the pinkette growled at the blonde and bluenette. "But at least I accepted the fact that i had to dress up as a girl and dealt with it, not all whiny and complaining" I said looking at the pinkette. "Wha-!" he was going to say something but quickly shut up and looked away, "by the way, I haven't really caught your name" I said after realising that I have been giving him the nickname 'pinkette'.

 **Mikoto's POV**

"Yutaka Mikoto" I muttered. After hearing the short blonde's small lectures about being a man and cross dressing, I decided to shut up. "Nice to meet you Yutaka-san, I'm Natsume Takashi" he introduced himself with the most angelic smile I've ever seen. My heart went 'pang' from receiving such an angelic smile. " _So natural, but beautiful"_ I thought. Before I knew it, a blush had crept up onto my face. "N-no problem, y-you can call me Mikoto" I gushed, trying to hide my flustered face while scratching the back of my head. "Okay then, Mikoto-kun" Natsume said again with another beautiful smile. I thought that I was going to faint " _receiving two beautiful smiles in one day? This is just incredible"_ I thought.

"It seems Miko-chan has fallen in love" Shihoudani snickered, "I have not! And I've told you many times not to call me that! Do you call me that becau-" "I hate you?" Shihoudani interrupted in a sinister tone and glare. The air around us turned heavy. "Maa, maa minna, let's not be hasty now" Natsume said, "sou, sou, also Yuujirou-kun doesn't hate you Mikoto-kun" Kouno added.

 **Bell ringing**

 **Natsume's POV**

"Argh, geez and I haven't eaten anything this period" I sigh. "Come have lunch with us during lunch next time" Yuujirou suggested, "really? That'd be great" I smiled. So we left it at that and went back to our respective classrooms, only leaving Mikoto for his classroom was in the eastern wing.

In class, I was daydreaming until a youkai appeared at the window which happened to make loud 'thump'. Luckily I was sitting two seats away from the window. It had a white slender body. A face that made it look like it was wearing a mask with just empty black eye sockets to locate its eyes. I sort of jumped at the sudden appearance which happened to concern Tooru. "Are you alright Natsume-kun?" he whispered, "yeah I'm fine, I just jumped at the sudden thump at the window" I whispered back, "oh okay" he concluded.

When the bell rang, Yuujirou and Tooru, hooked me up by the arms and dragged me down the school hallways. "Um, hey you guys, where are you taking me?" I asked cluelessly, "wait and see!" the two smiled with secret written all over it. " _Just where on earth are they taking me?"_ I think.

After a while of walking through the hallways, we finally reach our destination which was the Student Council. " _The student council? What do I have to do with them?"_ I thought questioningly. "Shitsureishimas!" The two chorused and opened to door to reveal Mikoto sitting on the couch, quietly drinking tea from a tea set in front of three students opposite him.

"Took you long enough" Mikoto complained after removing the cup from his lips. "Ah, so you've arrived, come sit down" one of the students sitting opposite in the middle of the couch ushered. All four of us, Yuujirou, Tooru, Mikoto , and I managed to fit in the couch opposite the student. "Glad that you could join us, Natsume-san" he smiled. The other two students standing behind him on either side greeted me with a "Hello and welcome".

"I am Arisada Shuya and the student council would like to have a deal with you" he introduced calmly with a bright smile. "Wait, Arisada… Shuya? Chottomate…. Is that you? Brother?" I ask curiously. I did remember when I was looking in my family records, my mother had married another and had a child with him, I didn't know much of him but I did know we were _half_ brothers. Not actual ones.

"EHH?!" Was the reaction I got from the trio.

"Brothers?!" Mikoto shouted in disbelief.

"But your last names!" Yuujirou added with shock.

"This is a joke right?!" Tooru asked in a panick.

"Calm down you guys, we're not actual brothers, we're half" I explained, when I had explained that, everyone started to finally understand, even the student council members. Except for Arisada who was just sitting there with a smile. "Thats me little half brother, quite a coincidence that you remember my name and found me here" Arisada or should I say, Shu-chan (A/N: Don't ask me why I'm using that name for Shuya). A small smile crept up onto my face at the nickname I was gonna give him.

 **Arisada's (Shu-chan) POV**

I had just happened to encounter my little half brother. A small smile crept onto his face when I had last spoken. "Ne, _Shu-chan_ , what's this deal you wanted to have with me?" he asks with the most natural but beautiful smile. I shined so bright that I couldn't look. The other members covered their eyes and I was love stricken just by one smile. " _How did he develop such a smile, and that nickname, such a thing that_ _I've never been called before"_ I asked in my head.

I coughed a little before I came back into my original posture "now that you are using that nickname on me, I don't think that I can actually have you do it" I explained with one hand to my shaking head back and forth. The three princesses snickered, I waved it off thinking " _I'll get them later"._

 **Natsume's POV**

I chuckle at Shu-chan's small reaction when I used the nickname. "Don't worry, I'm all ears" I assure him. "Well these three here are the princesses of the school" Shu-chan explains, "princesses?" I asked, "princesses are students who bring joy and encouragement to the dull and boring boys school. That's how you saw Miko-chan here in a frilly skirt while running away from his job" Yuujirou explained while sinisterly looking at Mikoto who was backing down in his seat. "That's right Yuujirou-kun, so these three go around in dresses and makeup to club rooms after school or during school just for an attraction" Shu-chan explained.

"I'll do it" I stated straightforwardly. "What the- this guy is really fast when it comes to making decisions isn't he" Mikoto exclaimed, everyone nodded in agreement. "Well that settles it, we'll have an announcement going on the school notice board and preparations for a welcoming ceremony for _Princess Natsume_ " Shu-chan said while clapping his hands.

"Arisada!" We all heard a voice at the door and burst in. It was a tall student with long curly brown locks tied into a ponytail with a ribbon. "Ah, Natashou-San, perfect timing, meet my half brother, Natsume Takashi. He will be a new addition to our princess group" Shu-chan explained to the one called 'Natashou'.

"Ahhh! Perfect! Perfect! I am Natashou Kaoru, pleased to meet you Natsume-San, I am the princess' costume designers and, Oh!" He introduced before stopping for a moment, "I just had some new design ideas come into my head, I better get to work before those ideas disappear" he tweeted and left the room in a dash. " _Well that was interesting"_ I thought.

 **3rd Period, School Hall**

 **Normal POV**

It was 3rd period and everyone was gathered around the notice board to see a new announcement from the student council. Many of the guys liked to read the announcements from the student council because they were the ones in charge of the princess system. When they read the announcement about Natsume being a new princess, everyone was congratulating Natsume.

"Natsume-San, congratulations on becoming a princess" a student said, "thank you for your support, I'll see you all at the ceremony" Natsume smiled brightly. Everyone in front of him was instantly love stricken. "He was just like Kouno-san when he was first announced as a princess" Mikoto leaned over to Yuujirou. "It's like the past is repeating again" Yuujirou whispered. "You know you don't have to whisper, I can hear you" Tooru interjected.

"Geez, it's really hard to put up a smile like that" Natsume complained after dealing with the boys. "Don't worry, there's more to it than you think, this is just the beginning" Tooru explained. " _Wait, there's more? Oh joy"_ Natsume thought.

" **Attention minna, sorry for the interruption, can I please have the princesses, including Natsume-San to the school hall"** the intercom announced. "That's our cue, let's go Natsume-kun" Yuujirou ushered the others and Natsume.

 **Natsume's POV**

When we had reached the school hall. My jaw dropped at how huge it was. Tooru chuckled at that "your reaction was just exactly the same when I had first entered this place" " you don't say" I replied with a chuckle. "Natsume-chan!~" A voice called behind the four of us. "Nii-san!" I called after turning around to see my half brother walking up to us.

"You guys need to start getting dressed and getting your makeup ready" he informed us. We all nodded in response and made our way to our dressing rooms which was quite large than I had expected. I expected it to be like club room sized but it seems that it was classroom sized with two vanities with a lot of makeup. On the other side of the room from the doorway, there where fold out dividers that I assumed was the area where we change into our outfits.

"Our outfits should be on those racks over there" Yuujirou pointed out. I looked at the outfits on the rack. They were designed in a British Victorian era style princess dress. They were sort of colour coordinated. For example, Tooru's was blue like his hair, Mikoto's was like a rogue red and Yuujirou's was like a gold yellow. I took a look at my dress which was a cream. I sort of liked the colour. I looked at the time and saw it was 2:25 pm and the ceremony or more like coronation, was at 3:00 pm.

I hurried went behind the dividers to get into my dress. It had the cream colour going down the centre of the dress with black on the outer areas. It came with a few bits of jewels here and there on them which made it look like it was sparkling when the light hit them. It also came with my wig with my hair colour and a small tiara. I smiled at the design altogether. " _He really is something, that designer going all out on these dresses."_ I thought.

When had finished doing my makeup and getting dressed, I stepped out of the dividers to meet wide eyes of the other members. "What's wrong? Do I look weird?" I asked, "no you don't it's just that, how do you know how to apply makeup so well?" Mikoto asked still with wide eyes. "Well I did cross dress before right?" I asked them. "True" Tooru answered with the most obvious looking face. "Well it's almost time, should we get going?" Yuujirou suggested, "Un!" The rest of us agreed.

 **School Hall, Backstage**

 **Normal POV**

As the students were gathered in the school hall, the princess quartet were getting ready for the presentation. "Okay you guys are on in a few minutes" a green haired student informed them. "That's Sakamoto Akira, he's our class president" Tooru explained. Natsume nodded in understanding.

The next moment, they heard a microphone tap. "That's our cue, places everybody" Sakamoto instructed. The princesses got into their places with Yuujirou in the front and Natsume at the back for the grand finale.

"Good afternoon!" The student council president's voice boomed through the speaker. "Hope you are excited because we have a new presentation to present to you!" he announced proudly. "Please give a warm welcome to our lovely princesses!" he adds with a cheerful grin. The boys appluade as the the last line was made.

While the cheers were continuing, Yuujirou came down a lift with the rails making it look like a white carriage, followed by Mikoto and Tooru. Lastly, before Natsume came down, Arisada announced something, "and before the grand finale, I'd like to introduce my half brother, Natsume Takashi, who is also a new addition to our group of princesses, please be nice and give a warm welcome". And just after that, Natsume came down the lift with the same carriage design, smiling and waving to his audience. The boys were showing awe and instantly began shouting compliments like "you're beautiful Natsume-hime sama!" or something related to that.

 **Natsume's POV**

I smile and wave as I come down. We all boarded something like car and went through the crowd still smiling and waving. "You're really good at this Natsume-san" Mikoto complimented, "yeah, you were just like Tooru-kun, in the spotlight" Yuujirou teased, "Oh stop it, you don't need to flatter me like that" I denied with a tiny blush. "Leave Natsume-kun alone, he's just getting used to this" Tooru defended me, "It's okay, let's just get this through with" I concluded

And so, we continued on till the end of 3rd period…

End

A/N: Hey all! enjoying the story? Review please! I'd love to hear what you guys think. It's been about two days since the first chapter and I was thinking to myself "I think I'm uploading quite fast" I don't really know but this is my opinion. Anyways thanks for reading this story and for the current follows and favourites. The next chapter might take much longer because I have been spending a lot of time typing this up for you guys so please be patient!

 **Preview:**

 **Natsume goes out with the other princesses to begin their job. He ends up going to bed early because of a cat (Nyanko-sensei) head butting him quite hard, leaving him unconscious. The next day, Natsume's friends, including Natori, end up coming a bit earlier and come see him after school on the second day of school. What do you think will happen? Friendship? Rivally? Wait for the next chapter of Natsume-Hime Sama!**


	3. Princess Duties

**Chapter 3**

 **3rd Period, Break**

 **Natsume's POV**

The ceremony seemed to have taken up the entire 3rd period. There was a questions and answers slot, which I happened to get some ridiculous questions which I'm not going to bother mentioning, a small photoshoot which I really disliked but relieved when Shu-chan explained that there was a rule about keeping the pictures and collectibles private or there could be consequences.

"Ohime-sama!~" A voice called out behind us, the four of us turned around to see Shu-chan strolled towards us with a big grin, "What is it Arisada-san?" Tooru asked, "It's almost the end of 3rd period, you should be getting ready for your jobs during break" he pointed out. "Oh that's right, ja minna, let's go" Yuujirou agreed. At that last statement, the four of us, turned and made their way to our dressing room to do some final touch ups or checks with their looks.

"So what exactly do we do?" I asked after we were out of the dressing room and finally walking down the hallway, "well basically, we go around the school to clubs or fields and do things like wave, encourage the boys and smile and have small chit chat" Mikoto claimed. "I see, so how many clubs are there?" When I asked that, Tooru sweatdropped "fif-fifteen" he confessed. I gave them a strange look, I wondered why they made that sort of face. "Fifteen? That's a good amount, what's with the faces?" I asked clueless, "Ano, it's not as easy as you think, Natsume" Mikoto put in. I gave them a questioning look in response. "Well, you have to sometimes go into detail and do things like listen to their concerns, watch their displays or give feedback and do _a lot_ of encouraging" Yuujirou spoke.

I listened carefully noting down what was to be done and not to be done. As soon as we were out the doors, we were making our way towards our first club which was the baseball club. The club greeted us by gathering at the bottom of the stairs and hollered us a huge 'Good Afternoon Princesses!' which the other three princesses happened to greet them with smiles and waves. We watched them practice their batting, running and catching with hearts and blushes on their faces.

I observed them for quite a while and saw their forms were quite 'lazy' or something like that like their form was quite sloppy but they still manage to run, catch and bat well. I walk towards a batting player practicing his swings, "ne, hold your bat with your dominant hand above the non-dominant hand, broaden your shoulders and hold your arms up a little more and bend your legs while facing your body to your dominant side and look towards the pitcher" I corrected. The batter gave me a look of shock and admiration which I smiled back in response.

"L-like this?" he asked getting into the form I gave him feedback on, "yep" I smiled. He then gave me a smile of acknowledgement and bowed down in thanks, "why not try batting?" I suggested. He then ran off and called to a pitcher to try out his new batting form. I sat on the steps with the other princesses which gave me a look of amazement, I then turned around to the sound of a 'plink!' sound to see the batter hitting the ball high and landing in a bush. I then stood up to my feet and cupped my hands to my mouth "Sugoi! That was amazing, you'd surely hit a home run with that!" I acknowledged with a wave and smile. The other baseball players looked at me and gathered at the stairs "Please teach me as well!" one called out "me too!" Another pleaded. "Calm down everyone, I'll come teach you next time and the other princesses can help as well, in the meantime get some help with the one who had just hit the ball" I suggested while giving a wink to the previous batter who seemed to have fainted at that.

After more commotion we had to leave. "That was amazing Natsume-kun!" Tooru commented, "yeah, you pretty much dominated the boys" Yuujirou added "I agree, that was impressive" Mikoto agreed. I blushed at their remarks "please no need to flatter me" I chuckled. "After all, it is our job right?" I added, "True" Mikoto stated.

While we were walking, we happened to pass by some beautiful looking flowers. I stopped and bent down to collect three flowers. A blue, pink, and yellow. "Let's put these flowers in our hair" I suggested, "Thanks Natsume-kun, these flowers go really well with our outfits" Yuujirou thanked as I passed a flower to each princess "I never knew you were this girly" Tooru snickered. "Hey! I've crossed dressed before and I know the basics of acting like a girl!" I pouted. I then bent down to collect a snowy white flower to put in my hair when a certain buta-neko jumped out of the bush and head butted me.

I fell down, back first. "N-Natsume?!" Mikoto exclaimed. "Natsume are you alright?" Yuujirou cried out as I laid on the ground with a sprawled position with a white flower clutched in my fingers. "We need to take him to.. the…" While Tooru was trying to calm down the others, I had blacked out.

When I had woken up, I was in a dorm room lying in bed. "Where?" I thought. The next moment, three certain students came into the dorm. "Ah! Natsume you're awake!" Tooru cheered. "We were really worried, especially Mikoto here" Yuujirou said while jerking a thumb in Mikoto's direction. "I did not! Well I was but not like that!" Mikoto cried out. His shout seemed to have hurt my ears a little. So subconsciously, I raised my hands to my ears and squeezed my eyes shut at the cry. "Ite-te-te-te" I said in pain, "Oi Mikoto! You're hurting Natsume with your shouting!" Yuujirou scolded with a slight raise of his voice. I clutched my ears at Yuujirou's voice. "Minna, lets calm down. Natsume looks like he's gonna pass out again" Tooru gushed softly which made the others to tense from realization of their actions that made me relax.

"Thanks Tooru" I thanked with a small smile. "No problem" he nodded with a smile which turned into a glare when he turned his head toward to blonde and pinkette. The two seemed to sweatdrop at that, "guys?" Tooru hinted at the duo, "S-sorry Natsume…" The two apologised guiltily in unison. "It's okay" I forgave assuringly.

After a few moments of silence, I asked "So how long was I was out?" "the rest of the period and fourth period" Mikoto stated, "the witnessing guys went nuts when they saw you fall and pass out" Yuujirou added, "so when you do the after school shift, guys will be bombarding you with things like 'are you okay?', 'how are you feeling?', 'what happened?' or somewhere around those questions" Tooru added. I sat in the bed silently for a few seconds to process the information the others had informed about while I was out.

"So it's currently after school?" I asked, the others nodded in response. "Well since I'm feeling alright, why not get to our job?" I suggested. "Un!" the trio exclaimed in agreement.

 **Chapter End**

 **Hey Guys! Happy New Year! Sorry for the long wait and THANK YOU, for being patient. I've been attending parties which I really don't enjoy but it was compulsory so yeah.. Anyways, this is just part one of the actual chapter because after seeing how many words I have written or typed, I had to shorten it but it may not look like it because of the display forum oh well. Thanks for the current follows and favourites. Unfortunately, tomorrow I won't be typing or progressing with the story because I will be going to a camp for two nights. BUT! This story or series will still be continuing so a smile for that!**

 **Also again, THANK YOU, for being patient and thank you for actually taking the time to actually read this. Read the preview below^^**

 _ **Preview**_

 _ **During the after school princess duties, as said in the story, the guys bombard Natsume with questions and worry. They do their usual rounds and when they pass by the school gates, Natsume sees his friends. They get into a predicament later on with confusion. Satoru actually falls in love but is painfully heart broken? The next day, Natsume sees the youkai again and tries to hide in the student council room when Shu-chan find him curled up behind a couch in front of the window. The youkai body slams the window and stays there looking at Natsume. Natsume then finds out that Arisada can also see youkai. What will happen? Wait for the next chapter of Natsume Hime-Sama!**_

 **I need suggestions for how the reunion approach like how will the Natsume's friends react when they find out about Natsume crossdressing.**


End file.
